


As a Subordinate or a Dog [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Keith indicates that his coffee is inadequate.
Relationships: Keith Anyan/Jonah Matsuka
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	As a Subordinate or a Dog [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As a Subordinate or a Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388611) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## As a Subordinate or a Dog

  
cover by yue_ix 

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/as%20a%20subordinate%20or%20a%20dog.mp3)  
  
|  | 10:00  
  
| 5.67MB


End file.
